


Talk Dirty to Me

by Otheliame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, At least in comparison to some of the stuff I've read, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Keith's gloves have that effect, Kink Discovery, Lance Tries but also kinda succeeds, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Vanilla, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otheliame/pseuds/Otheliame
Summary: Lance is starting to get a little worried about Keith.He can tell he's stressed; on edge, worried, he can't quite identify it but he knows his boyfriend well enough now to know when something's up.He wants to do his best to put Keith at ease, and sometimes the best way to do that is to talk it out.Or let him fuck Lance into oblivion. Whatever works, right?





	Talk Dirty to Me

It’s been several long days of training, and Lance is worried about Keith. 

It’s not like there’s anything in particular that’s wrong, it’s just that he’s noticed he’s out of it more than usual. He’s always scowling, always brooding, but today Lance could tell that this goes beyond his day to day state, something was bothering him. Usually when he’s upset or frustrated he expresses it by popping like the firecracker he is, he isn’t one for words, but today he’s distant. Purposefully so. 

And Lance is gonna find out why.

He doesn’t get a chance until the evening, after everyone’s scattered to the winds throughout the Castle. Keith had gotten up and left from dinner pretty early and although Lance wanted to get up and follow him he didn’t want to draw attention to what may have been going on with Keith to the others. Could be something, could be nothing, either way he didn’t want to turn to Hunk and say _‘hey sorry, excuse me I wanna go make sure my boyfriend’s alright’_ . Although, now that Lance thinks of it that way, he probably could have. Or even should have. Now he sounds like an asshole. _Shit. Oh well,_ he thinks to himself as he leaves his room to head across the hall, _now I know for next time that I have a perfectly reasonable excuse to chase after him._

Lance knocks on Keith’s door, his hands worming through his jacket pockets as he tries to think of something to say. _Hey man, you seem kind of distracted today, what’s up? What’s got you down, buddy? What’s up, babe, talk to ya boy…_

The door opens and Keith peers out at him. His jacket is off centered, straightening as Keith tugs on the collar and his expression morphs to surprise when he sees Lance standing at his door. For a moment Lance’s tongue ties when he scans Keith’s face, his eyes are cast in stormy horizons in the harsh white lights of the Castle halls and it makes his heart hiccup in his chest. _Oh._ He thinks, short circuiting. _Forgot how pretty he is._

Keith raises an eyebrow at him with a confused expression but something about his expression darkens when he sees Lance, it worries him internally as he scans his face, it’s enough to pull him out of the momentary distraction of his thoughts. “Hey man,” Lance murmurs gently, watching Keith with a cautious stance, “I just wanted to check on y-” He could barely get the words out before Keith grabs his collar, pulling him inside with surprising strength. The door shuts behind him as Keith crams him against the wall and his lips are on his so startlingly quick that Lance's reeling for a solid second before he melts into it. _What was he doing here again?_ Keith’s hands glide up his chest and shift his shirt and his breath stutters out of time, Lance cups his face in his hands before wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Keith rumbles against his lips before he bites and sucks on his bottom lip and any coherent thoughts Lance had about his original purpose here are tossed in the wind as he curls his fingers into Keith’s hair.

“Fuck.” Keth whispers against his lips as he pulls away slightly, his nose brushing Lance’s as his breath cascades across his features. Keith leans his forehead against Lance’s and glides his hands under his shirt and along his chest, pushes his shirt up with it and Lance lets out a small gasp, it feels _so amazing_ to feel the cool leather against his skin when he's burning like this, _already._ Lance stares into his eyes, and though most times Lance resists falling into them as much as he wishes he could, he is so, so tempted to throw himself into them now. 

“Can I ask what brought this on?” Lance murmurs breathlessly, it’s so _hard_ to breathe when he's around him but Lance could not care less, not even a little bit. Who needs to breathe anyway when there are more important things for his mouth to be doing… 

Keith’s eyes glide across his features and send a shiver down his spine, they shine a deep blue with shades of violet cast within, “You existing. You breathing… you.” 

A violent blush rises in his face as Lance practically chokes. “Goddamnit.” He mutters helplessly, unable to stop a laugh from escaping as he cups Keith’s face, “You have _no right_ sounding so _smooth_ all of a sudden.” Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s bangs and pushes them from his eyes, his breath is returning to a more normal level now that he’s got a few inches to breathe, “You’ve been kinda out of it today, man. I wanted to check on you and make sure everything was okay.”

Keith touches his nose to Lance’s and breathes in deep, like he’s stepping out into a sunshine filled meadow for the first time, “Just been stressed. I started thinking about you to try and relax but uh…” Keith smirks slightly and Lance’s heart stammers like dropping books in a hallway as he rumbles, “Got carried away, I guess. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Lance scoffs with an incredulous eyebrow raise, “Seriously? You’ve been acting weird ‘cause you’re thinking about _me_?” 

Keith meets Lance’s gaze evenly, his voice is soft and husky like he was holding his breath, “Yeah, ‘course. I can’t help thinking about you, not when I see you… smiling, laughing, telling stupid jokes. All I wanna do is get closer to you.” 

Despite how hard Lance’s heart pounds in his chest from Keith’s few the sweet words he gasps with a mocking hand over his heart, hiding his sudden bout of self consciousness with a dramatic flair, “Exc _use_ me but my jokes are _comedy gold_ , thank you very much!” Keith smirks broadly at Lance, his hands finding his way to the sides of Lance’s shirt and briefly hitching Lance’s thoughts. After a moment’s silence an impish smile climbs upon Lance’s features, his hands like melted caramel move upwards to Keith’s collarbone and shoulders, after a moment he smirks with a coy whisper into Keith’s ear, “Well, you’re close to me, now. So what’re you thinking about?”

Keith raises an eyebrow and much to Lance’s pleasure he seems at a loss for words, his face starts to dust in rose and it sends shocks up Lance’s spine. Right when Keith opens his mouth to say something Lance swoops in and kiss him with ferocity, his fingers curling into his jacket as he presses against him. He sucks in breath and Lance chases it, pressing his tongue against his bottom lip before biting down upon it without mercy. Keith recovers quickly, growling in response and it sends a hot shock up Lance’s spine as he grabs the collar of his jacket and practically rips it off before moving on to the hem of his shirt, Lance only pulls away from him enough to let the material get tugged over his head. In kind Lance grabs the front of his jacket and shoves it over his shoulders, rushing back in to kiss him dizzy once he tosses the offending article aside. Keith bites his lip and Lance can’t stop the accidental moan that slips out, Keith’s cranked up his sensitivity so hard so fast that it’s making his face burn red. Keith cocks an eyebrow at him with a challenging light of victory in his eyes as he plants his hands on Lance’s shoulders, moving to guide him backwards but Lance stands his ground, the sudden spark between them with the change in atmosphere causes the fires in their eyes to reflect the other’s. Instead Lance grabs the hem of Keith’s shirt and growls playfully, “Why do you still have _clothes_ on?” Lance hisses the words out with heavy offense, pulling Keith’s shirt over his head and throwing it aside with prejudice before immediately pressing his hands to the exposed skin, its smooth and soft despite how rough Keith is, hard edges, rugged, but sanded down when he's with Lance. Even with Lance's palms flush against Keith's sides it’s still not enough, Lance wants to get even closer. 

Keith smirks, sending a fucking arrow straight through Lance’s soul as his hands glide to his shoulders, murmuring, “‘Cause you’re too impatient to take them off.” 

Lance grumbles under his breath and twist them about, shoving Keith roughly backwards until he’s sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinks and looks up at the other with a wide eyed expression that sends shocks down Lance’s spine as he immediately shift to kneel in front of him, cupping his face in his hands as Lance kisses him with burning bites and teasing licks, his other hand undoes his jeans. _I came here to check on him and make sure he’s alright._ Lance thinks to himself with a devious grin spreading across his features and pressing against Keith’s burning lips, _I can definitely make sure he’s good after a few minutes on my knees._ Keith kisses him back with just as much intensity before he shifts beneath him, Lance lays his hand flat against his lower stomach. It causes Keith to gasp before he presses his tongue against Lance’s and immediate heat flashes across his spine. Lance's glad his shirt is off because it just got _so hot_ , _so fast._

Lance shifts and move his attention to his throat, Lances latch his lips on his pulse just below his jawline with no foreplay and sucks with full intent to bruise. Keith’s voice garbles in his throat and he shifts forward subtly, Lance’s hand accidentally slides lower until it’s just at the waistband of his undone pants and Keith sucks in breath, Lance can feel his Adam’s apple bob beneath his tongue. Lance smirks slightly to himself as he shift lower along his neck, kissing his pale skin in a chaste manner before biting. Keith groans and the sound makes Lance’s very soul vibrate. 

“Lance,” Keith gasps, when he peers at him Lance can see his eyes have fluttered shut, _“Please.”_

Lance’s face erupts bright scarlet and he almost fall head over heels on the spot. _Fucking hell._ He thinks to himself. _Well, e_ _nough fooling around then, it’s time to dance._

Lance shifts completely onto his knees in front of Keith and press kisses to his stomach, grabbing the waistband of his pants and shoving them down. Keith sits up a bit to allow him to do this, and when he rests back down and tries to pull them off with his feet Lance trails his hands to Keith’s thighs, gliding across the soft skin and subtly sliding just beneath his boxers before going around, up to his hips and caressing the hipbones with the ghosts of his fingertips. Lance glances up at him and Keith meets his gaze, his pupils are blown black and it sends a shiver to Lance’s core. Lance holds his hips with both hands as he lowers his mouth to the waistband of his boxers, Lance can feel him hot and throbbing beneath the material but he's not done teasing him yet. Lance wants to drive him to the edge and then leave him there until he’s so desperate he loses control and fucks him into the mattress until they’re both boneless and drowning in heat. Or until he finishes. _Either way he deserves to get some of this nervous energy out so Lance doesn’t keep worrying about him pulling away._

Keith’s hands, once pressed against the bed behind him, glide upwards and into his hair, weaving his fingertips through the locks encouragingly but he doesn’t move his head or tug him in a direction like Lance was expecting. He just moves the hair out of his face and holds it on his scalp in a closed fist, Lance can feel the leather pressed against it and he’d be lying if Lance didn’t say it isn’t driving him wild. _Well, that’s a new feeling._ Lance thinks idly to himself, _fuck me I guess._ Lance mouths the outline of his dick through his boxers and Keith sucks in breath, tilting his hips up subtly with a shift in his seat. Lance smirks up at him and with a swift move he holds his hips firmer in his hands, pulling his mouth away to growl, _“Stay.”_

Keith’s gaze flickers across his expression and Lance gets the lightning feeling of satisfaction when he sees his face burn red. Lance keeps his eyes on him as he pulls his boxers down, inch by inch until they’re off, but he doesn’t move to touch him even once they’re gone, tossed to the side. Keith bites his lip as he watches him and Lance watches him with equal attention, Lance moves his hands back to his hips, allowing them to glide down to the supple flesh of his bare thighs until Lance wraps his hands around the subject of his attention. Keith’s eyelashes flutter as his stomach sucks into his spine and Lance can’t help but grin, allowing a hot breath to caress the tip with his open mouth next to it. He allows his tongue to hang just centimeters away but not getting close enough, not quite, not yet. Keith’s hand in his hair slides, running his fingers backwards to keep it out of his face with rough fingers that Lance can feel are beginning to shake and it sends shocks through his blood; it almost makes him lose it right there but Lance wants to give _him_ that wonderful high. Lance doesn’t want to make this about him, even though he really _really_ want to. _I wanna make him feel good first_ , Lance thinks to himself with renewed purpose _, that’s what’s most important. Because he’s important… and he deserves to know it._

Lance presses his tongue against the tip and trails along the ridge, gliding down as Keith lets out a short, hot breath. Lance glances up at him only for a moment as he slide his hands along Keith’s thighs before Lance gets to work, refreshed and ready. Lance closes his lips around his head and swirls his tongue around Keith’s dick before taking him in, letting his hands move upwards to hold his hips. Lance can feel him breathing fast under his fingertips and it’s _intoxicating_ , so Lance gives him more. He relaxes his throat with a deep breath through his nose and pull him in deeper, Lance _loves_ the fill in his mouth and Lance loves it even more when he can feel Keith’s breath stutter out of time beneath his touch. He glides his tongue down the side and press against Keith, tightening around him as he bob his head, slow and languid. Keith takes another sharp breath when he's close to full on deepthroating him so Lance rises to the challenge, suddenly all he wants is to get him to _moan_ for him. Keith’s quiet, naturally so Lance thinks, but now it makes him wonder whether he can get that resolve to break if Lance puts his all into it. Lance closes his eyes and relaxes his throat as much as he can to take him in until there’s nothing left and immediately Keith’s fingers tighten in his hair as he makes a soft noise, barely audible but it’s enough to send lightning racing down Lance’s spine and into his fingertips. He pulls away with a gasp and uses his hand, stroking him slowly but surely but as Lance recatches his breath he starts to stroke faster, now looking up at Keith fully to watch his expression. His head is leaning back, and his chest heaves with shallow breaths and the fresh hickey just beneath his jawline shines like a drop of ink on a page, it makes Lance shiver in satisfaction. When Lance sucks on the tip of his cock again while moving his hand Keith jolts, his breath coming in more ragged gasps that Lance can feel under his other hand as it travels up his chest. Suddenly Keith sits up a little and takes that hand trailing up his chest in his, the leather is warmer now and it spikes Lance’s body heat ridiculously high. His other hand touches his shoulder and travels up his neck until they cup his jaw, with a gentle pull he lifts his chin up. Lance looks up at him and see he’s staring at him with complete darkness cast over his vision and it makes him shiver, his fingers on his chin pull him up more until he's no longer sitting on his heels like Lance was before but almost about to stand from his position on his knees. Lance continues to stroke him but give him an incredulous look with a raised eyebrow, “Don’t you wanna finish?” 

Keith looks up at him with a hooded gaze as he kisses his fingertips in a manner that makes Lance’s heart stutter so violently out of time that his hand wrapped around Keith’s cock stalls. Keith flashes Lance a smirk that will _literally_ be the death of him as he leans in close enough to his face that when he speaks Lance can feel his breath grace his lips, “Not yet.” Lance shivers, a fresh wave of heat crashing over him as Keith cocks an eyebrow with a sly smirk, “Now, why do _you_ have so many clothes on?”

Lance’s entire body shudders as Keith’s hands glide down his sides before hitching on his belt loops, tugging on them upwards insistently. Lance moves compliantly, standing up as Keith unbuttons his pants and tugs them down, Lance lets him while running his fingers through his hair and steps out of them when they’re around his knees. Keith moves his hands to the waistband of his boxers but Lance presses forward before he can, straddling his lap. Keith looks at him with wide, surprised eyes and with a mischievous smirk Lance sifts his fingers through his hair and with a swift grab he pulls Keith’s head back by his raven hair to make him look at the ceiling, grinding his hips down upon him in the same movement. Keith’s eyes immediately fall shut as his hands on instinct grab Lance’s hips, a soft moan falling from his lips before he looks up at Lance with a sliver of indigo shining in the overhead lights. The look almost makes Lance’s soul leave his body and ascend to heaven because just _looking_ at him makes his knees weak, and now even more so than ever Lance wants to give him that wonderful high. Lance moves his hips against his again and his breath comes sharp, he's feeding off of Keith’s pleasure to the point that it mounts in his blood and sends his heart racing. He could totally finish like this, grinding on Keith, his hands grabbing and tugging Keith’s hair the way he knows makes the other weak, and sucking more hickeys against his throat. _Yeah,_ he thinks as he drags his fingertips through Keith’s hair as his breath comes in ragged gasps, _I think I’m not the only one who could either._

Suddenly, before Lance can react, Keith’s grip on his hips tighten as he flips them, pressing Lance’s back into his bedsheets as he plants himself between his legs, Lance can feel him hot and wanting against him and his cock immediately pulses. Lance looks up at him with surprise as Keith immediately leans down and kisses him ferally, its teeth and tongue and heated breath and it sends his thoughts swirling into a violet abyss, his eyes fall shut just to soak in the pleasure. Lance didn’t realize just how hard he was until just now, with Keith’s hips pressed down on him like this, and _God_ Lance want him so _fucking bad_ it’s almost painful. Keith’s hands, planted on either side of Lance, traverse his dark skin and leave fire in their wake before they grab the waistband of his boxers, only then does he pauses his kisses and rests his forehead against Lance’s. Lance opens his eyes to look up at him and immediately he gets lost in the galactic depths, Lance idly thinks he stopped breathing like five minutes ago. Keith whispers against Lance’s breathless lips, “This okay?” 

Warmth beyond description embraces his being, a different kind of warmth than the kind he had experienced until now. _He always asks if it’s okay. He always asks._ “Yes.” Lance answers, their are lips barely touching but it’s just enough that Lance can feel Keith’s breath stutter when he purrs, _“Please touch me.”_

Keith doesn’t waste a second, he tugs on Lance’s boxers and pulls them off so quickly Lance has to kick a bit to help him get them off, he can’t help but laugh out loud, “ _Now_ who’s being impatient?”

Keith’s lips crash back against his once the boxers are gone and his hips grind against Lance so suddenly and hot that and now it’s nothing but skin on skin, it spikes Lance’s body heat like nothing else. He moans immediately and grabs Keith’s sides, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist and trailing his fingertips to his lower back to encourage him, _more, more, please more._ Lance’s hands slides down his chest, where his fingertips brush Lance feels like he’s planting licks of flame as Keith suddenly reaches between them, his wraps his hand around Lance’s dick and he's _gone._

 _“F-fuck,”_ Lance gasps in a hoarse voice, between blistering kisses Lance glides his hand up his chest and then curling into Keith’s hair with a desperate whisper against the fair skin at the base of the other’s throat, _“Keith.”_

He growls against Lance’s lips as he sucks on his bottom lip, the sharpness of it makes Lance’s back arch before Keith’s lips leave his and traverse to his jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses that send him straight to heaven as his hand _keeps moving_ , pulling him and his heartrate to a new level.

Keith’s lips travel lower, abruptly he sucks at the space between his neck and his shoulder and inadvertently Lance’s hips buck, he moans quietly and without a thought of muting it. Lance feels Keith’s breath, hot and wanting, grace his skin as he travels lower, and much to his surprise he starts shifting Lance’s legs to his shoulders. 

“K- _fuck_ -” Lance shivers as Keith’s mouth marks a galaxy on his collarbone before Lance can stammer, “Keith, you don’t have to-”

 _“I want to.”_ Keith murmurs against his chestnut skin, looking up at him with a _filthy_ expression that he should frankly be ashamed of, it makes Lance’s head spin to look at him, he has _no right_ to look so _fucking sexy._ Keith shifts, now laying between Lance’s legs and without a single moment of hesitation his mouth wraps around his cock and Lance immediately gasps, loudly. Keith’s hands hold his sides, resting just along his ribs, and as he bobs his head in a manner that makes Lance’s lungs almost quit on him and leave his body they trail downward until they’re on his waist, holding him steady. Lance moans lowly as Keith’s tongue presses against him so hot it’s suffocating, his leather-clad hands shift to hold onto the back of Lance’s thighs, pushing his hips up a bit in the air. “Lance,” Keith murmurs against his skin, his tongue presses against the tip and that drives Lance so wild he would’ve barely heard his words if Keith wasn’t the only thing Lance was focusing on, “Can I touch you here?” Keith’s hand travels lower, towards his entrance, and Lance literally can’t nod fast enough. _“Please.”_ he whispers. _Fuck me before I lose my mind._ Lance begs internally. 

Lance lifts his hips compliantly as Keith pushes him up even more until he's almost half folded in the air, but before Lance can do or say a thing he feels Keith’s tongue shift lower and press against his hole and his first reaction is to grab the sheets. A spark lights a fire in his stomach, a firepit Lance didn’t know he had until that moment. He’d never been eaten out before, Keith had never mentioned it or tried it before but here he is, his tongue pressed into him and it's making Lance’s head spin; it’s new, it’s dizzying… and Lance thinks he likes it.

“Hnn,” Lance lets out a shaking breath, shifting from grabbing the sheets to pushing his hands through Keith’s hair, holding his bangs in a fist and pulling on it in encouragement as his tongue swirls around him and delves inside, it’s ridiculously hot and it feels _so nice_. It makes him feel desired and wanted and it goes beyond the pleasure Lance gets from satisfying him, this is _Keith_ trying to give that high to _him_ , and it’s so rapidly intoxicating he's losing himself in it damn near immediately, he didn’t realize how _great_ it could feel. Keith’s hands grip his thighs tighter and pushes them farther back, lifting Lance’s hips more in the air and granting him better access as he locks his lips around his entrance and dives. Lance sucks in breath and let his eyes fall shut as he rest his hands in Keith’s hair or on his shoulders, Lance can’t keep them still, not now. Lance feels him leave a generous amount of spit as his hand leaves one of his thighs, tugging off his gloves with his teeth before tossing them aside in a motion that’s rushed and not intended to be alluring but it is all the same, it spikes a hot pool deep in Lance’s stomach and makes his cock twitch. Lance feels his finger pushing inside and he takes a shaky breath, his nose curls as he bites his lip, planting his foot on the uneasy surface of Keith’s mattress to hold his hips up. His fingertips reach for Keith, Keith’s hand holding onto his thigh and keeping him half folded tightens its grip when Lance grabs his wrist in desperation to hold onto him, touch him. Keith leaves kisses along his inner thigh as he pushes his finger in, out, slow and certain and Lance’s chest warms, his tongue tastes like hot cider. He moans lowly as Keith adds a second finger, pushing against the boundaries slowly but surely, not moving too fast, _fuck_ , it feels so good. 

“Since when have you- _ahn-_ s-since when have you been able to -” Lance chokes and let out a garbled moan as Keith’s mouth moves back to his dick and the stimulation on multiple fronts is making everything too difficult to do, all Lance can do is lie there and take it and it feels _so fucking good._ “Been- able… _fuck, Keith, it feels so good._ ” Lance whispers desperately in half breaths he himself can barely understand.

Keith’s tongue presses flat against the length before he lifts his head, when Lance looks down at him his heart stutters; Keith’s smirking lips are kiss red and shiny in spittle, his eyes are hooded and dark and _wanting_ and with a sudden push he moves Lance’s leg he was holding up in his hand to his shoulder so Keith can be closer to him. Lance shifts slightly for the stretch as Keith’s fingers curl inside him, he jolts with a pleasured gasp. Lance’s glad Keith’s closer because Lance _needs_ to touch him, his hands immediately cup his face and pull him down, kissing him in between begging gasps and moans as Keith works his fingers in and out with ease. His other hand braces beside Lance’s head as his breath comes ragged and hot across his face, Keith’s eyebrows are furrowed as he looks down at Lance with a look that makes his toes curl, Lance’s hands travel to Keith’s hair and then his neck, bracing on his shoulders. His skin is hot and damp with sweat and it makes the minimal space between them that much hotter.

“You look so _fucking good_ right now.” Keith rumbles breathlessly, his forehead rests against Lance’s as his indigo eyes bore into him just as much as his hands are when he shifts to add a third finger, the stretch makes Lance’s breath stutter out of time. Lance locks a hand into Keith’s hair with the other sliding down his arm, Lance can’t stop touching him or _he’ll fucking die, this is so much._

“Keith,” Lance starts with a gasp, tilting his hips up more as Keith curls his fingers again and suddenly this time Lance lets out an immediate moan when they brush against the place, _that place_ , his fingers caught in Keith’s hair accidentally tighten into a pull as Lance moans outright, _“Keith,_ oh my God, _there_ , right there, _Keith, please!”_

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ” Keith whispers in response as Lance presses his hips closer to him when he does it again, white flashes of pleasure blind him until all Lance can see is the violet of his eyes bare inches from his face. Over and over, over and over, Lance is garbling nonsense and moaning breathlessly, the only sound he’s able to articulate is _‘yes’_ and _‘Keith’_. After a moment Keith’s hand pulls out of him but before Lance can convey any disappointment they curl around his cock and stroke fast and rough, Lance has to bite his lip from moaning any more. He's worried he sounds obnoxious, like a broken record. 

“Can I…” Lance glues his gaze to Keith’s expression as a rose blooms in his cheeks, his eyes flicker down with a raised eyebrow towards the other below him, “You think you’re ready?”

“Yes.” Lance groans, swallowing to clear his throat as he runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes to look at him seriously, _“Put it in and fuck me.”_

Keith audibly swallows as a shaky breath cascades across his lips and he shifts, lifting Lance’s hips until they’re resting on his. Grateful for the proximity Lance immediately wrap his arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss, it’s rough and primal and impatiently Lance grinds his hips forward. Lance feels Keith pressing against his entrance and with the move he pushes in faster than Lance thinks he meant to as he immediately gasps, one of his shaking hands tangling into Lance’s hair as the other holds his waist, halting his squirming. Lance groans against the sudden stretch but he's too ready, Lance fucking _needed this yesterday._ Lance bites Keith’s lip just as he sits up, he pushes his hair out of his eyes as both of his hands move to Lance’s hips. His heart stops when Keith flashes him that _damn smirk_ , his breath is coming in short gasps as he hisses playfully, ”You’re _so impatient._ ” 

“What a turn,” Lance’s breath is coming in a similar state, he’s looking up at Keith with a somewhat matching, cheeky grin, “That you’re the one with _too much_ patience.”

Keith shifts and just as Lance's finished speaking he starts to push into him again, immediately Lance’s eyes flutter shut as he practically drown in the sensation it’s so _fucking good._ “I’m not in a rush.” Keith whispers. When Lance opens his eyes to look up at him Keith leans down, one of his hands sliding up Lance’s sides and to his shoulderblade while the other stays steady on his waist as he continues in a low purr, “I like watching you getting all unravelled.”

Lance can barely find it in him to be embarrassed or to blush as Keith bottoms out, Lance’s head drops back to the sheets and a soft moan escaping without his consent, his eyes fluttering shut. Keith’s lips chastely kiss Lance’s jawline and then travel to his throat, his hands shake from strain where they hold him and after a moment he whispers hot against Lance’s sunkissed skin, “Let him know when you’re ready to go.” 

It takes Lance a second to find any level of composure, he's not gonna lie. His head is so far in the clouds that all Lance can do is feel and admire and _enjoy_ , but once he is able to recollect himself Lance opens his eyes as a slight smirk plays upon his lips, “Systems check, you’re green to go.” 

Keith gives him such a done expression that Lance immediately breaks out into wild, maniacal laughter. Keith blushes darkly after a moment and cups Lance’s face in his hand before he grumbles, _“You…”_

Lance grins impishly with a few remaining giggles right as Keith’s hands seize his waist and his hips begin to move, a sharp moan of surprise cuts Lance off and makes his eyes fall back shut. He takes gasping breaths as the stretch makes his legs shake where he has them draped around Keith’s waist, but Keith doesn’t speed up, not in the slightest. He goes slow, dragging in and out to give him time to adjust and in no time Lance’s body heat is spiking all over again, he reaches out to Keith and let his fingertips drag down his chest. _“Hn, Keith, I-”_ Lance takes a shallow breath and open his eyes again and see that Keith’s watching his expression with rapt attention, Lance feels so self conscious under his fucking _beautiful_ gaze that his voices just dies in his throat. Keith leans down, continuing to move into him slowly and once his forehead rests against his Lance can feel just how much strain he’s under, like a shaken bottle of soda ready to burst based on his heavy breath and the shake of his hands, grasping his waist and now sliding to rest on either side of him. “Yeah?” He whispers, his lips gently caress Lance’s in a manner that’s almost teasing and it’s about to drive him _insane_. 

“Please, move faster.” Lance can’t help but whimper as Keith presses into him particularly deep and his hands suddenly grasp onto his arms, he look up into his indigo eyes and pleas without reserve, “Please, Keith, _I needed you yesterday,_ get serious and _rearrange these guts.”_

Keith pauses suddenly, his eyes wide before he suddenly snorts, a hand clapping over his mouth as he suppresses wild laughter. Lance raises an eyebrow at him as Keith recovers, after a moment of bright grins he manages to choke out, “That’s the _least sexy_ thing you could’ve said. _'_ _Rearrange these guts’_?”

Lance waits for Keith to finish laughing, hot smoke rising from his throat as the devilish idea forms. Once Keith’s regained his composure Lance cocks a coy eyebrow, “Oh, not sexy enough for you, huh?” He shifts to lean closer, his lips brush Keith’s ear as he whispers in a dark purr, _“How about you grab my hips and fuck me into the mattress until I’m begging you to finish me?”_ Lance capitalizes upon his words by dragging his teeth over Keith’s earlobe and tugging, his hand migrating to Keith’s back and to his lower back in a guiding manner to press closer into him.

Keith’s pupils dilate and a shaky moan escapes from his lips, it sends a shock through Lance’s blood of pure self satisfaction before it’s replaced with pleasure as Keith listens, moving his hips now with more earnest. Lance groans as his hands travel to his shoulders and then his hair, their lips are touching but it’s not a kiss, it’s just simple proximity, the self control Keith had until this moment wanes more and more as the seconds drag on and his hips move faster, but not harder like Lance was hoping for, it’s not enough, Lance can feel he’s still holding back. Perhaps, Lance thinks, to ensure that he's still okay. This fills him with undeniable warmth but _damnit, Lance can’t wait anymore, he’s gonna explode if Keith doesn’t pound him like he means it_ . An idea sparks within him, one that he's barely even to cohesively bring together as Keith moves against him that Lance just have to follow through and see how it works out. _“Keith, oh fuck, Keith,”_ Lance moans against his lips, his hands curling into Keith’s hair as Lance raises his hips more to meet his thrusts, “Please, for the love of- _God, Keith,_ please fuck me, _please,_ I need it, I need you to fuck me harder until the only thing I can moan is your name, Keith, _please, Keith-_ ”

Lance's cut off when Keith’s arms grasp his waist as he drapes himself over him, his fingertips dig into the sweet caramel skin of Lance’s lower back and his teeth bite into his neck as he completely drives into the other, thrusting without reserve and causing the bed to rock and Lance's _fucking gone._ He moan loud, grabbing Keith’s shoulders and digging his nails into his back with only a bare thought to be gentle as to not hurt him but it doesn’t seem to phase Keith in the slightest, rather it drive him on. Keith sucks on his throat with a heavy breath against his skin as he thrusts down so hard into him that Lance literally see stars, he's drowning in the heat of him and it’s so _fucking delicious._

 _“Lance.”_ Keith whispers against his skin like a secret, his breath is as wild as his hair as it drapes over his visage and when Lance looks at him, the crests of ink across his face and his shoulders, the wide blown indigo galaxies of his eyes peering into his heart Lance grabs his face and kisses him. It’s all teeth and tongues and moans, now that Keith’s lips are on his it’s like a dam broke inside him and he’s moaning against Lance’s mouth low and guttural and incoherent, it’s the greatest kiss Lance has ever experienced in his entire life. Lance moves his hips against Keith’s and his hands tighten their hold on the small of his back, encouraging him with small tugs as he practically begins pistoning into him, Lance's beyond gone, he's on another planet, he's in another galaxy, he's-

 _“Fuck, Keith, Keith, ah, Keith, I-I'm close.”_ The pause between kisses is filled with desperate breaths and rugged moans, Keith’s eyes have drifted shut and the pinch in his brow makes him look so fucking good Lance can’t help but stare as his high grows closer and closer. 

Keith buries his face into the crook of his neck, his breathing is hard and fast and as he’s practically fucking Lance’s brains out he moans soft and gentle against the skin of his throat, _“Come on, come on, come on.”_

 _“Keith!”_ Lance squeezes his eyes shut as he's drawn closer, closer, his skin feels like it’s on fire as Keith drives into him and his hands dig into his thighs and his mouth is on his shoulder and _oh God._

Lance sees nothing but stars and colors as he finishes, the pleasure only mounting to almost borderline painful as Keith continues fucking him through his orgasm, He's just about seconds from blacking out it feels so _fucking good._ Lance feels his lips moving, pleading, _“Hn, Keith. Ah, yes, Keith, Keith…!”_

Keith’s breath stutters out of time with his thrusts as he bites into Lance’s shoulder, it makes him curl his hands into Keith’s hair and pull him closer. Lance lift his hips more despite the absolute borderline pain of oversensitivity but he doesn’t care, he wants Keith to finish for him, he wants to sate the stress and make him think about nothing but the pleasure Lance can give him. Lance whispers into his ear, breathless and shaky, “Fuck me. Come on, fuck me Keith, _finish for me._ ” 

_“Lance.”_ Keith practically growls, his lips falling open against the skin of his neck as his hips begin hitching, his voice drops to a whisper as he moans, a broken and pleading mantra, _“Lance, Lance, Lance, oh fuck, Lance!”_ His thrusts punch Lance’s breath out of him as he pulls out to finish, his hips hiccuping against Lance’s with desperate moans flee his kiss red lips. Once Keith’s spent he kisses his throat, surprisingly gentle and sweet.

He stills as they breathe, shaky and raspy. Lance runs his hands through Keith’s hair as he tries to catch his breath, his eyes drift shut as the amazing afterglow drenches his being and leaves him filled with pleasant warmth. 

“... Feeling good?” Lance asks between drags of air, slowly wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. Keith lifts his head and touches his forehead to his, his eyes are closed and his expression looks so at peace and beautiful that it legitimately knocks the breath out of Lance all over again. When he opens his eyes Lance feels in that moment that somehow, somewhere, Lance got some ridiculously amazing karma that allowed him to be here in this moment, seeing Keith like this, being _with_ him.

Keith grants him a lazy smirk and Lance wonders if he died on the spot he’s so smitten as Keith murmurs breathlessly, “Always with you.”

“For fucks sake.” Lance covers his face with his hands as a bright red blush flashes across his cheeks, “You sap!” 

Keith laughs, making his heart sing as he shifts, holding Lance’s hips in his hands as he grins crookedly, “You can say the dirtiest fucking things with a straight face but yet somehow you get all embarrassed when I tell you that?” 

“Well!” Lance huffs, his entire face feels completely red as he stammers, “I…! Just wasn’t ready…!” Lance struggles to find the words to continue talking himself out of the hole he found himself in when Keith lowers his head to his stomach and Lance feel his tongue press hot against his skin. Lance jolts and grabs his hair on instinct as he travels lower, mouthing his lower stomach with gentle kisses that practically set him on fire. “What’re you- _fuck_ !” Lance jolts when Keith’s lips get too close and his back arches with a shaky gasp, “I’m still- _fucking hell_ .” Lance straight up whimpers as Keith mouths the space between his hip bone and his thigh, when Lance sit up on his elbows to shoot him an accusing look Lance realizes what he’s doing and his entire face immediately erupts in scarlet. _“... Oh.”_ Lance murmurs lamely. 

Keith leaves a long lick along his stomach to lap up the last of their cum as he looks up to meet his gaze, Lance shivers at how he looks like a wolf with his prey between his teeth as he smirks wickedly, “You taste good.” 

Lance doesn’t think it’s possible for him to turn any redder. _“Dios mío”_ Lance whispers, trailing his fingertips up Keith’s chest and to his neck as he grows closer. 

With raised eyebrow his nose brushes his, his expression so sweet and innocent Lance couldn’t believe he was just licking cum off his stomach just seconds before as he murmurs, “Can I kiss you?”

Lance answer by leaning forward and pressing his lips to his without a second’s hesitation. Keith relaxes, his arms braced on either side of him as he stays firmly positioned between his legs, Lance can taste the salt and the heady aroma of sex on his tongue and yet despite it all Lance can still taste the cinnamon and salt that seems to cling to Keith like frost to a window. 

Wow. _Keith._ Lance closes his eyes and melts into his boyfriend’s arms, a shiver traversing his being as he thinks, _you literally blow my mind._

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs for a while and I figured I might as well throw this up here, why not, right? Hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.  
> If I get some good reviews I'll see if I won't write another, or write something up that's got a little bit more of a plot but Who Needs Those, right?


End file.
